Irrexton "Rex" the Squirrel
Irrexton "Rex" the Squirrel is an thirteen-year-old anthropomorphic squirrel. He is a huge fan of Sonic, but sometimes tends to be creepy and difficult to understand. Appearance Irrexton has gray fur with three strands of hair on his forehead, much like Tails. His curly tail has red, lime green, and medium purple stripes along it. His arms, as well as his muzzle are white, his eyes are lime green. Rex's flipped out form changes a few of his features: His gray fur is now brown, his eyes glow white, and he starts growling a lot when he moves. Personality Irrexton has no friends due to his flip-out ability (see Powers and Abilities), and turns to being creepy. He is a crazed fan of Sonic the Hedgehog. Examples of this is his NightCam (which Rex uses to film Sonic while he's sleeping, seriously, what do you find interesting about that?!!!). He is SpiralTrueDat's only Hedgehog Dude-Sue. Rex is rather on the tricky side and very hard to understand sometimes. In Season 9 of Sonic Ultimate, he learns to be a regular person and flips out less, as a result of going to a psychologist multiple, despite excessive hanging around with Hedgehog Dude or Skylar. When he is flipped-out, he becomes a symbol of strife and torment, and possibly later murdering people (as he did murder 1 Generic Mobian from Class Act, a Hedgehog Dude Blast episode). Powers and Abilities Rex has permanent traumatization that can turn him into a killing machine, as a result of his parents' death from when enemies were invading and bombs had dropped as a signal, and his parents were killed. He was revealed to have exceptional speed and endurance for someone his age when he ran Sonic down asking to get his autograph and was even able to keep up with and pass him in an episode of Sonic Ultimate: Ultimate Hilarity, a spinoff of the regular show, however, this may be a homage to Amy chasing Sonic all the time, and Sonic being seemingly unable to get away from her. Rex was shown to have great power and strength in the "Sonic Ultimate: Ultimate Hilarity" episode "Stranded", where he and Silver got into a fight and he had launched Silver into a tree, breaking the tree trunks in a half, and injuring him. History Rex's history is not known. But in the episode fight special, Fire, Fire, Pants on Fire, he realizes his problem and finds out what he flips out from: his parents' death and he rememember they died from something that had something to do with bombs dropping as he one flipped out from seeing a thing that looked like a bomb drop. Sonic Ultimate He first appears in the Season 8 episode, he sees Sonic's fight against the bots and goes over there to talk, he stays over and films Silver to freak him out. He asks where Sonic is. Later, him and Silver get into a fight when Silver jumped on him for taking the last slice of pecan pie. In the mid-season finale of Season 8, Rex gets into a car accident and suffers a broken leg and a mild concussion. By the season 9 premiere, he had fully healed. When he first debuted in "Creepz", he had no friends, but as he got to know Team Ultimate, they became his friends. Later in the series, Rex becomes a temporary member of Team Ultimate (see the episode Ultimate Irrexton). Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog He is a crazed fan of Sonic, he uses a NightCam to film Sonic whenever he's asleep. Sonic understands him, but Rex and Sonic's entire friendship may decrease due to the fact they both have interests in Skylar romantically. But if not, their relationship may build up eventually to the part where they truly become good friends. But also, Sonic sometimes avoids Rex excessively because of his flip-out ability, and gets away from him whever they are both in a situation where he could flip out, but this isn't fully the case in Season 9 onwards. Silver the Hedgehog Silver and Rex are friends, though sometimes he may mistake Silver for Sonic, and he mistakes him for Sonic in a full episode when The Cat pranks Silver and makes him blue. He fell for Silver instead of Sonic, he eventually became creepy to Silver and then he reveals he is not Sonic, much to Rex's dismay, but doesn't believe him, to which Silver gets angry and starts arguing with him. In his debut, he was pretty rude towards Silver though. Silver and Rex also physically fight over small things, (junk) food in patricular, mostly in the episode "Stranded", "Creepz" (Rex's non-cameo debut), and "No Syrup". Hedgehog Dude Rex and Hedgehog Dude are good friends. In Rex's debut, he wasn't being very self-conscious or nice towards him (and called him a creep excessively throughout the episode), and Silver and Jawbreaker the Cat would always rebute or response by saying, "You're not self conscious at all." or "You can not be talking." This changed in the next episode Rex appeared in, where they managed to get along well and connect over the fact that they're both flip-out prone. Jawbreaker the Cat Rex and the Cat's relationship is complicated. They get along for the most part, but have constant disagreements that they always seem to resolve. Clothing Coming soon! Trivia * Rex has appeared before the episode "Creepz" as a cameo. In a Season 7 episode, he actually has a speaking role, but doesn't show a liking to Sonic the Hedgehog. * Rex knows how to play the guitar, as shown in some episodes. * It has been constantly said that Rex has a low tolerance to spicy or hot foods. This was contradicted in the episode "Cheesy Does It", where eats a Max Heat Chili Dog has no problem with it, however, he was probably faking because Sonic also likes chili dogs, and was trying to eat like him. * Rex's color palette was inspired by the KD 5 "Energy" shoes (see photo here). Category:Hedgehog Dude-Sues